Carmilla Ravenswood
(Formatting needed, later) Name: (Birthname) Carmilla Ravenswood / von Weissenberg, House of Xiuhtecuhlti* Silvers: 0/8 Bones per Scene: 6 Clan name: Ulfedhnar (rest of family is mainly Lycaon) Status: Member Clan Relationships: ' '''Versipellis: Neutral Ulfhednar: Allied Lycaon: Suspicious Cinocephali: Potentially hostile ' ''' Benandanti: Potentially hostile ' Neuri: Neutral ' Pack name: ''' '''Werespecies: Hairy-legged Vampire Bat Forms: Berserker Eclipsed Form: Were Age or DOB: 9th of June 1855 Complexion: Very pale Gender: Female Eye color: Dark reddish brown Eye color: (If different from human) Hair color/style: Long, black, slightly curled at end Fur/scale color/pattern: Dark pale brown back, lighter underside, very sparse coarse hair Build: Thin, has a slightly deformed ribcage which makes her seem even thinner (Transformed) Build: SimilarHeight: 5’6”/172cm (Transformed) Height: 4’9”/152cm Personality Due to her past and her mental disorders, it can be hard to read her, and certain situations might trigger a drastic change in personality. Generally she’s as goth as goth can be. Very sarcastic, has a rather morbid sense of humour, is fascinated by dark themes, and her world view can be rather nihilistic. She has a fondness for old things, particularly those from the Victorian era, or things inspired by those. It gives her a sense of home, since it was what she grew up with. She also has a few habits and quirks that are very Victorian in nature, for example that she still prefers to wear long sleeve clothing even in summer including gloves, or that she changes her clothes a lot during the day. Particularly when she leaves the house and upon return. Sometimes also for dinner. Acting is her ‘happy place’, as she can pretend to be someone entirely different while on stage, and it helps her ignore the reality of her paranoia of being found by her family. She enjoys watching plays, musicals, burlesque shows, variete theatre and similar things just as much as acting in them. Some movies are great too, but she prefers the somewhat obscure artistic kind of movies with dark or horror themes. Her paranoia of being found by her family has started acting up again around the turn of the century, when she had almost been caught by a group of Lycaons working for her family. Due to this, her mental disorders have worsened again, classifying her as a rather high-risk were. When stable, there usually are no complications, but when she feels threatens - be the threat a real danger, or an imagined threat as consequence of paranoya - she falls into a dissociated state of mind. During dissociation, she has full access to her memories and recognizes the people she knows, but she perceives everything as more of a threat than it really poses to her. This often leads to her lashing out against other weres and humans alike, but not always killing them. To avoid possible detection or other repercussions she has a ‘handler’, her Cursed servant Mordecai. Even with medication it can be hard for her to snap out of it at times, which sometimes leads to her Eclipsing, as a last resort move of her Other to save them. Once she returns to her ‘normal’ state, she loses all memory of what happened during her dissociated state, and often suffers from symptoms similar to those of a borderline personality disorder, including anxiety attacks, substance abuse, dysphoria, self harm, and a very unstable perception of herself, reality, and others. Background She was born during the reign of Queen Victoria in England, under the family name von Weissenberg. Her family is a somewhat important family despite their small numbers, and trace their were heritage back to Camazotz, Mayan bat God of death, night and sacrifice. (And corn..) more link to werebat page TBA Her family gained power through seizing business opportunities during the industrial revolution, strategic marriages and flat out taking over smaller companies. As such, Carmilla was married off to a wealthy man when she was just 16, as was common practice during the Victorian Era. Sir Redmond, her first husband, cared very little for her and treated her more like an object than a person, abusing her for many years. She had a number of affairs with women during that time, and eventually snapped and killed her husband in cold blood, setting the house on fire and making it seem like an accident. Her second marriage to a Mr. Ravenswood ended similarly. Fed up with her behaviour, her family had her admitted to an insane asylum, where she spent the following ten or so years. Her family was hoping that the cruel treatment (as was very common) would break her and teach her some manners. It did, vaguely, for a while, until she couldn’t take any more of her family and ran off after they married her off a third time, leaving her with the last name of Brighton. She ran off at around the turn of the century, taking Mordecai, her Cursed servant, with her. He had been assigned to her by the family to keep her in line, and so he continued to try his best to keep her out of harm’s way as much as he could. Things went worse for years before they became better when she found herself with the Ulf. She had caught a local Elder’s attention in Europe, who made her part of the clan in a high position, hoping that she would provide him with the knowledge and means to bring down a part of her family’s companies for his own gain. She gladly ratted out her family, but the information she had was not enough for him to land a big success, and so she was cast out to the lower ranks of the clan, like everyone else who just joined. Thanks to her ability to somewhat fly in wereform, she found a good number of jobs with the Ulf, taking part in low-scale heists and similar, being able to make a quick exit even out of more difficult situations. She escaped her family by traveling to America at some point, as their presence was much weaker there. Eventually she met Ryan trough a number of not so fortunate events, and ended up helping her when she was hurt badly after having taken out the majority of her flock. When Ryan returned after losing track of her brother again, she helped her out again, despite having no real reason to. She decided to go to Chambury together with Ryan later on, as the massacre would no doubt draw the attentin of the Lycaon, and possibly her family, and she would rather stay away from all that. Random Facts * Wears only black, if possible long sleeved too. Despite having lived so long, she still finds the idea of running around in what amounts to no more than underwear uncomfortable. * Changes her clothes on multiple occasions a day. Less so because of fashion, and more because of a slight case of OCD. Basically every time she leaves the house and returns. * Prefers to wear gloves most of the time, even in summer she often wears very light ones. Also has a tendency to wash her hands often. * She really likes bunnies. She had a cute bunny sticker on her motorcycle (think D.Va from Overwatch), and has a variety of cute bunny things at home. Including stuffed dead actual bunnies. * Sunlight is the enemy and to be avoided at all costs. * “No, my name was not inspired by the novel, the novel was inspired by me” * *She has used a variety of names in the past, first and last. This includes anagrams, different last names from marriages, and stage names she made up entirely. She owns quite a collection of fake IDs, but really, the only name she thinks of herself as is just Carmilla. (von Weissenberg, but she hates her family and thus this name) Abilities Source: Wild Talent Human: Were: Mystic: Clan Abilities: Pack/Order Abilities (if applicable): Elder Abilities (if applicable): Descriptions For Alternate Forms Form: Eye color: Height: Build: Fur/scale color/pattern: Abilities: Sample Character Use She’s available for a lot, except permanently damaging, death, or sexual themes unless I explicitly say otherwise. Mind you, she will only arrive in Chambury some time around summer 2016 though. Character Relationships RP Logs